


Daniel's different diary

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, sg1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A series of letters that Daniel might have written to his long dead parents after and during various SG1 Season 1 episodes (my favourites usually), using it as a cathartic method of coping. Daniel wants to believe he has the trust and respect of his team and, by the end of season 1, he thinks he maybe has!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel's different diary

**Near the beginning of Children of the Gods**  
Dear Mom and Dad  
It took me a long time to forgive you for leaving me all those years ago even though I know it wasn’t your fault but I am back from the most wonderful and devastating experience of my life (after losing you two) and I suddenly felt compelled to write it down in a letter to you rather than my usual journal entry. I hope that you would be proud of me – I followed in your footsteps and got to be an archaeologist; well, actually, I have 3 PhD’s: Archaeology, Anthropology and Linguistics and I’ve been using all three.  
The most extraordinary thing happened. I had been researching the age of the pyramids and was sure that they were older than everyone claimed so, I gave a lecture to present my findings. Unfortunately, no one believed me; in fact, I was ridiculed BUT, on leaving, I was approached by an elderly lady called Catherine Langford. I wonder if you would have known the name. Her father did a lot of work in Egypt in the late 1920’s. Anyway, she basically asked me to work for her.  
I really wondered what I had let myself in for as I ended up working for the American military, Air Force to be exact. They needed some glyphs translating and I did it! I’m gonna boast here as I solved what the military had been working on for over 2 years in just 2 weeks! Anyway, what they had found was a huge ring, and I mean gigantic, I can’t touch the top or both sides at the same time and it was made of an unknown material and we made it work! When it is activated, it looks like a huge upright puddle in the circle of the Stargate – that’s what I translated the writings about it to mean.  
So, a military team was put together to go through it, headed by a pulled out of retirement, very depressed Colonel named Jack O’Neil. I managed to convince them I had to go with a slight white lie – I told them I knew how to get us back which wasn’t strictly true but I did get them back so it all worked out OK in the end.  
We found ourselves, after a very quick but nauseating trip, on another planet. Yes, really, another planet called Abydos and it seems that the people there were of Egyptian descent. But they were slaves to a so called God named Ra!! Who we killed. And we freed the Abydonians. And I married the chief’s daughter, Sha’re. And…they left me on Abydos. I had a wonderful year with Sha’re, her father, Kasuf and her brother, Skaara and loads of other really good people.  
Then, a few days ago, a box of tissues came through the Stargate. Why, you may ask? Well, not only have I inherited your eye problems but I do suffer quite badly from allergies and spend a lot of time sneezing, especially without antihistamine (and I had been over a year without it!). It was Jack’s way of communicating with me and he came through with a team including a Captain Doctor Samantha Carter; we hit it off straight away – she’s a geek, like me but into astrophysics so she loses me a lot in conversations but she does me the courtesy of listening when I expound about archaeology so I will listen to her (and try to follow). Jack just gets distracted but I think he listens more than he lets on.  
Anyway, I’m rambling. But it’s not all been good. Another of these so called Gods arrived, called Apophis, and he took my Sha’re and Skaara. I was, am devastated; I didn’t know what to do as Apophis took them through the Stargate and we have no idea as to where. Anyway, Jack had orders to take me back to Earth so I came back and again insisted on being on Jack’s team; you see, I had a lever in that I had discovered a cartouche on Abydos with a lot of gate addresses on it so I’m on the team. Jack has been very good in that he took me to his house so I didn’t have to stay in this awful base that is over 20 floors underground.  
Tomorrow, we hope we are off on our first trip as Ferretti remembered the gate address where Sha’re and Skaara were taken. My aim of getting on this team is to find Sha’re. So wish me luck, Mom and Dad. Guess you never thought you would have a galactic explorer in the family! I wish you were here; I have so much I want to tell you but I have found this quite cathartic so I may write more. I’m not really religious; what little I’ve seen out there is enough to make anyone’s faith waver. I hope I will be back but, if not, I now know I was right and the pyramids are a lot older than everyone thinks and there looks like there are many worlds out there to explore.  
Your loving son  
Daniel

**After The Enemy Within**  
Dear Mom and Dad  
Well, have I had more adventures! We left the SGC (that’s Stargate Command, under General Hammond who I think is beginning to tolerate me) and ended up on a planet where Colonel O’Neill, Captain Carter and I got captured and Major Kawalsky got Goa’ulded. That was horrible. Anyway, it seems that these so called Gods are actually parasites that live wrapped around the spine and brainstem of humans and they take over their body and mind – it sounds awful and that is what’s happened to my Sha’re. She was there, on that planet but didn’t seem to recognise me. In order to try and get closer to her, I stupidly volunteered to have one of these Goa’uld but, in hindsight, I was so lucky not to be chosen. We had found Skaara there but, unfortunately he got chosen instead of me. Jack certainly tore me off a strip about pushing forward. He and I have an uneasy friendship but I do respect him, even if he is military; he’s not so blinkered as to be a real stickler for the rules and I certainly think I trust him on my six – that means he’s looking after me apparently. I don’t think I need looking after but he thinks I do and, to be fair, although I can shoot a gun and I am a pretty fast runner, I am out of shape and I am gonna have to start working out if I want to keep this up and I do!  
I need to keep looking for Sha’re. We now have a team of four of us, Jack, Sam and an alien warrior named Teal’c who we sort of picked up on the planet we visited. We are going to be visiting other planets in search of weapons to help fight the Goa’uld and to find Sha’re and Skaara. When I saw what happened to Major Kawalsky, who unfortunately is now dead, or maybe fortunately for him, I can’t bear to think about what my poor Sha’re must be going through. Anyway, we escaped from that planet where we were being held by Apophis and Teal’c who was his first prime, like his 2IC (second in Command, sorry, I’m picking up the military speak already), defected and is now working with us. He’s a really big, black guy and I bet he can kick a**. (I’m already beginning to sound like Jack!)  
We are off on a “routine” mission tomorrow although nothing seems to be routine about this job but I love it. It can be pretty scary but the things I am finding out are amazing.  
Your loving son  
Daniel

**After The Broca Divide and Brief Candle**  
Dear Mom and Dad  
We are finally back from Argos with Jack. We all thought he was a goner this time and it made me realise one thing – for the first time in my life since you guys went, I actually feel part of something here. That is no reflection on you at all but I’ve missed you so much and now I feel like I have a surrogate family who actually looks out for one another and that includes me! We had been to a planet where Pelobes had set up a human community but they only lived for 100 days; it was Goa’uld technology or, at least, tech that they had scavenged. Basically, it was nano technology and Jack got infected and started to age rather rapidly. His own fault – he got seduced by a very pretty woman! I think he’s learned his lesson now and we shall all be far more careful about what we eat when we go “abroad” – he ate a piece of cake with the nanobots in! Sam and Janet – have I mentioned Dr Janet Fraiser? – they found a cure and he’s home now.  
Janet – yes, she’s the medical officer in charge of this facility and she is great. She is very open minded (you have to be in this job) and works as hard as the rest of us. We first met when I was my “turn” to contract an alien bug as well as Sam and Jack – I actually experienced the Broca Divide, Mom and Dad. It was awesome but terrifying. Quite a few of us regressed but I was the last before it was sorted because of all those antihistamines I have to take – they were keeping this bug at bay but I eventually succumbed. Janet realised it was due to histamine levels and now everyone on Tuplo’s planet, which they call the Land of Light, is back to normal. Their planet doesn’t rotate like Earth so they always live in the light! I always though the rotation was what kept us on Earth – obviously it’s not a standard requirement!  
So we are all back, safe and sound. I have loads of research to do, especially as I got to see an ancient Greek society and experience the Broca Divide for myself and in a Minoan type culture too!  
Your loving son  
Daniel

**After The Torment of Tantalus**  
Dear Mom and Dad  
You just won’t believe what I have just experienced – a universal language possibly formulated by four great races! And we just rescued a man who had been stranded for 50 years. To be honest, words fail me, especially as it is probably all destroyed now! I wanted to stay, to learn, to translate but Jack pulled me away and now that I am back on Earth, I suppose I am grateful … but all that learning!!!  
The place was pretty unstable but I think our arrival must have added to the instability and the building began to fall into the sea. We lost the DVD (that’s the device we use to dial the gate) and Sam, Jack and Teal’c had to harness the power of the storm to get the gate working so we got back home and brought Ernest with us, who turns out to be Catherine’s finance. She had been told he was dead and, I suppose to all intents and purposes, he was! I wonder if they still love each other after all these years.  
It was hard, leaving all that knowledge behind. I videoed a bit of it – I don’t think the technology was around in such a small form whilst, well, whilst you were still here. A video camera – it takes movies and it will almost fit in the palm of my hand; it’s almost always with me and at least I can catch a snapshot of the places we visit. I hope I shall be able to translate some of the walls and maybe what we decided was a universal language but it was a holographic projection so I am not sure how good it will be.  
Ah, Jack’s just come in; gotta go.  
Your loving son  
Daniel

**After There but for the Grace**  
Dear Mom and Dad  
I haven’t had an urge to write my journal as a letter to you for a while. We have been very busy, exploring “out there” and I have had a few nasty experiences that I found difficult to process. One was when a large fish-like being captured me and made Jack, Sam and Teal’c think I was dead. That was not good but they came back for me. I later learned that Jack had smashed General Hammond’s car window as he was upset and the three of them were finding it difficult as they weren’t quite sure I was really gone and I wasn’t! You know, it’s good to have people care; I have been so alone in my life and never had people worry about like this before. It’s nice.  
We met some other Aliens too. You know, the goddess, Hathor is not what she claims to be! She was not a nice person but the Nox were lovely, such a calm and peaceful people. We only met a handful of them but they saved our lives, literally. In addition, we met a robot called Harlan who made copies of us – that was weird, I was talking to myself! We also came upon a place that had been devastated but we found one survivor, a little girl named Cassandra; she lives with Janet now and I’m actually a surrogate uncle – that feels good.  
Anyway, to tell you about my latest experience, I touched a mirror and ended up in an alternative reality! Sam says that scientists have postulated the possibility of infinity realities, depending on the choices we make; well, in the reality I went to, I obviously chose not to go to Cheyanne Mountain after meeting Catherine because I was nowhere to be seen and it was a disaster! I’m not saying I’m the key to Earth’s survival, that would be unforgivably arrogant, but that Earth was under attack by Apophis and Teal’c was still his First Prime. Jack was not a nice person in that reality but that may have just been the circumstances under which I met him and he was engaged to Sam who wasn’t military – that was bizarre and unreal. In the military set up, Jack and Sam could not have a relationship anyway and, although I know that they care deeply for each other, I can’t imagine them as a couple!  
It was all really scary and, as Earth was about to be over-run by Apophis and his army of Jaffa warriors, I managed to convince the people of their Stargate Command to open the gate for me. As I escaped through the wormhole, Teal’c blasted me with his staff weapon but I think he must have sensed something because it wasn’t a killing shot but those blasts are so painful. They sear your skin and any clothing tends to get stuck in the wound and, when Janet took care of it, removing the debris was excruciatingly uncomfortable.  
Now, I have the most difficult job of convincing people that we could be under attack, imminently. No-one seems to be taking me seriously. I thought I had built up enough trust and respect for, at least, SG1 to listen but they are struggling to comprehend. You’d think me turning up with a staff blast to my shoulder in a room where no Jaffa had been for months would be a bit of a giveaway that something odd had happened. I am feeling rather let down.  
Scratch that – Jack’s just been in and we are going to that gate address I had scrawled on the piece of paper I had. Must go kit up.  
Love you  
Daniel


End file.
